1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vertical mixer where there are at least two wheels on each side of the mixer, the wheels being automatically adjustable to cushion the effect of variations in a supporting surface. More particularly, this invention relates to a vertical feed mixer for mixing animal feed and, in particular, for use in mixing hay in any form, including round bales, with other animal feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical feed mixers of various forms are known and, in particular, vertical feed mixers for mixing round bales of hay or haylage of any size, including large and small bales with other animal feed stuffs including corn, silage, commodities, by-products and concentrates are known. The feed mixers are often used in a field or other location where the terrain is uneven. For proper mixing, it can be important to have the mixer in a vertical position or as close to vertical as reasonably possible. It can also be important to have the mixer mounted in a stable position on the supporting surface. In previous mixers, the weight of materials being mixed is sometimes not known or is not determinable on a continuous basis.